Traitor
by niichigo
Summary: "Membenahi cinta yang terpendam, merasakan rasa sakit akibat orang yang kita cintai disiksa. Apakah aku bisa menghadapi ini semua, wahai Tuhanku?", My first fic crossover, Hell Girl and Eyeshield 21/SenaSuzuRikuWaka/R&r please!


_**Kenapa? Padahal aku yang lebih keren.**_

_**Kenapa? Kenapa mereka semua pergi meninggalkanku?**_

_**Dan mereka semua senang disisinya?**_

_**Kau telah merebut semuanya.**_

_**Kali ini, biarkan aku merebut balik.**_

_**Merebut seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu.**_

_**Agar kau tahu.**_

_**Bagaimana sakitnya dicampakkan…..**_

**Just a fanfic**

**Traitor**

**By SalmaHimawariOsama-26**

**A Crossover fic**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki, Yusuke Murata.**

**Hell Girl by Miyuki Eto, Jigoku Shojo Project.**

**Rated T**

**Romance/Angst**

**Sena Kobayakawa-Suzuna Taki-Riku Kaitani.**

**Interlude Ai Enma and friend.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo, abal, GJ, chara death-secara nggak waras-**

**Don't like? Don't **_**read**_**!**

**.**

**[Sena POV]**

**.**

**[Kobayakawa's house, 06.15]**

"Sena! Ayo kita berangkat! Nanti setelah pulang sekolah, kita kembali ke rumah sakit!" suruh ayahku, Shuma Kobayakawa.

"Hn," dehemku. Aku mengusap kedua matakau yang tadi tertutup rapat. Cerahnya pagi. Bisa kurasakan cahaya matahari masuk dan menghangatkan sekujur tubuhku. Iringan siulan dari burung pipit juga membuat telingaku dapat menangkap suara dengan baik.

Lalu, aku mengambil handuk bewarna putih sayu yang tergantung di knop pintu. Kuambil dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi tercintaku. Kunyalakan shower. Begitu deras. Peluh keringatku dalam sekejap menjadi hilang. Aku mulai menggosok gosokkan tubuhku dengan sabun mandi.

_**Srek**_

Aku mematikan shower. Kini, air yang tumpah menjadi reda. Aku mengeringkan tubuhku dengan kain lembut yang bisa disebut handuk. Setelah itu, aku memakai baju seragam sekolahku. Aku menuruni anak tangga. Disitu aku berjumpa dengan kedua orang tuanku. Shuma Kobayakawa dan Mihae Kobayakawa. Ayahku sedang membuka lembaran Koran disambi dengan kopi hangat untuk penyanggal perutnya yang lapar. Sedangkan ibu sedang mengaduk teh untukku. Aku bisa mendengar suara adukan teh ibu.

"Sena, cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Lalu kita berangkat, ya!" ucap ayahku. Koran yang tinggi membuatku tak bisa melihat wajah ayahku yang sudah agak berkeriput.

Aku menyantap sarapanku. Melahap sebuah roti gandum dengan olesan selai coklat. Ditambah dengan hangatnya air teh. Aku menghabiskan sarapanku dengan waktu 5 menit. Cepat, karena aku lapar.

"Ayah, aku sudah selesai sarapan," timpalku seraya mengelap bibirku yang berlemotan serpihan roti gandum yang kumakan, "Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, ayah!" sambungku. Ayahku tersenyum simpul. Ayah meletakkan koran harian itu di meja makan. Lalu mengambil kunci mobil dan segera menyalakan mobil itu.

"Sena, masuklah." suruh ayahku. Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil ayahku.

_**Grek**_

Suara itu, suara ayah yang sedang menyalakan mobil. Itu suara yang sering kudengar jika aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Lambat laun, pemandangan bergerak. Berartikan mobil sudah jalan. Kutatap pemandangan. Mata coklat karamelku tak henti hentinya menatap pemandangan hijau. Pemandangan yang sangat amat jarang di mataku.

"Sena?" pinta ayahku. Lamunanku terbuyar. Aku menjawab pertanyaan ayahku.

"A-ada apa, ayah?" tanyaku sopan.

"Habis pulang sekolah, kita akan ke rumah sakit Deimon, ya," ucap ayahku, "Kudengar akhir akhir ini kondisimu meningkat, ya? Syukurlah, Sena." lanjut ayahku.

Oh, ya. Aku lupa bilang. Bahwa aku mengidap penyakit leukimia sejak 4 bulan belakangan ini. Kaget? Yeah, ini suatu mukjizat bagiku. Penyakit leukemia biasanya hanya bertahan 1-2 bulan, dan yang paling cepat hanya 3 bulan. Efek mematikan dari penyakit itu adalah kematian. Sedangkan aku, aku yang mengidap penyakit leukemia selama 4 tahun saja belum kedatangan ajal. Mungkin, tuhan masih memberiku waktu. Waktu itu menikmati hidup lebih lama lagi.

_**.**_

_**Aku ingin hidup lebih lama.**_

_**Aku ingin memandangmu setiap masa.**_

_**Aku ingin berada disisimu, kau juga berada disisiku.**_

_**.**_

_**[Imperial Capital School, Deimon Gakuen. 06.25]**_

"Sena, kita sudah sampai." ujar ayahku sembari membukakan pintu mobil. Aku pun turun. Aku tersenyum pada ayahku, tak lupa mencium tangan orang yang kucintai, ayahku.

"Bye, yah!" aku melambaikan tanganku. Ayahku tersenyum balik dan kembali masuk ke mobil.

Academy Deimon, sekolah Imperial Capital yang terkenal. Semua yang bersekolah di Academy Deimon hanyalah orang orang tertentu yang kaya.

Keluarga Kobayakawa mengelola bisnis permata. Ayahku juga mempunyai salah satu perusahaan terkenal, Kobayakawa Group Of Company. Group Of Company adalah dunia bisnis yang mengelola perusahaan di berbagai bidang industri. Dan, Koabayakawa Group adalah perusahaan berskala internasional. Jujur, mengenai keluargaku itu, tanpa melakukan apa pun, uang dalam jumlah jutaan atau bahkan triliyunan akan masuk ke dalam kanton mereka. Bisa dibilang...keluargaku cukup kaya raya.

"Sena-_kun_!"

Suara itu. Yeah, suara itu sangat kukenal. Kulihat orang yang tadi berteriak kepadaku. Bagai bunga mawar yang berada di antara semak semak. Dia begitu manis dan cantik. Rambut biru laut sebahunya tersayup semilir angin. Bola mata bulat yang sama indahnya dengan laut biru.

Orang yang kusukai sejak dulu. Sejak aku menemuinya pertama kali.

"Suzuna-_chan_!" sahutku balik kepada orang yang bernama 'Suzuna Taki'. Semakin lama, dia semakin mendekat.

"Yaa~, Sena-_kun_, mau ke kelas bersama?" tawar Suzuna sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Secara refleks, wajahku tersirat semburat merah.

"I-i-iya!" jawabku gelagapan.

"Hei, hei, Sena-_kun_! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Hayoo…," goda Suzuna.

"N-nggak ada apa apa, Suzuna-_chan_!" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Kata dokter, kondisimu makin membaik, ya?" tanya Suzuna.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Wah, syukurlah, Sena-_kun_!" ucap Suzuna riang. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"_Kya! Riku-kun, We love You! Kyaa!"_

Kalian pasti sudah tahu. Siapa yang sedang meneriaki kata kata itu.

Yap, betul sekali. Fansclub Riku. Riku Kaitani, salah seorang teman baikku sejak SD. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Dia selalu melindungiku jika aku diganggu. Dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Imagenya sudah seperti pahlawan, menurutku.

Ah, Riku datang. Aku melihatnya. Langkahnya diiringi teriakan dari fansclubnya.

Rambut peraknya terlihat sangat keren. Mata hijau _tourquise_-nya juga terlihat tajam. Tingginya juga tak jauh beda dari tinggiku. _Well_, itulah daya tarik yang dimiliki kepribadian sang ketua OSIS Riku Kaitani.

"Sena, Suzuna!" Riku melambai lambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan Suzuna. Tak lupa dengan selingan senyum yang terpintas di wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Riku!" sahutku riang.

"Yaa~, _Ohayou_, Rikkun!" sambung Suzuna.

"_Matta nee, Ohayou, _Sena, Suzuna!" sahut Riku balik. Lagi lagi, dia melontarkan senyum manisya. Kami berdua juga tersenyum untuknya. Riku mendekati Suzuna. Dia sedang berbisik dengan Suzuna. Lalu Suzuna hanya mengangguk.

'_Apa, yang dibicarakan Suzuna dan Riku, ya?'_ gumamku bingung.

**.**

_**[1-1 class, 06.45]**_

_**.**_

Aku duduk di bangkuku yang bersebelahan dengan Suzuna. Disebelah Suzuna ada juga Riku. Sebelah kiriku juga ada sahabat baikku, Raimon Taro yang lebih akrab disebut Monta.

Seperti biasa, Monta memakan pisang. Monta mempunyai perusahaan makanan yang cukup laris, Raimon Banana.

"_Ohayou_, Monta-_kun_!" sapaku hangat, "Monta, pisangnya masih tertinggal di mulutmu, toh." tegurku sembari melihat beberapa serpihan pisang di mulut Monta.

"Mukya! Betul MAX!" kata Monta seraya mengelap mulutnya yang berceceran pisang, "E-eh, _Ohayou_, Sena!" sambungnya hangat. Aku hanya bisa nyengir.

"Oh, ya, Sena! Please, aku pinjam PRmu, ya! Aku belum ngerjain PR, nih. Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Monta dengan mata yang berbinar binar. Ukh, begini, deh. Aku memang tak tahan jika mony—, madsudku Monta berbinar binar.

"Hah, nih," aku memberikan PRku kepada Monta, "Tapi, lain kali kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri, ya!" tegurku.

"Sip!" jawab Monta singkat. Lalu aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Suzuna. Dia sedang duduk manis. Serasa madu yang dikelilingi lebah dan kupu kupu…

...

"Sena-_kun_? Kok bengong?"

_**Pats**_

Lamunanku terbuyar setelah mendengar sepatah kata dari Suzuna.

"E-enggak apa apa, kok! Suzuna-_chan_!" ujarku menutupi hal sebenarnya, "Ngomong ngomong, tadi kau bicara apa dengan Riku?" tanyaku.

"Oh, Riku bilang nanti ada rapat OSIS. Dan, karena katanya kamu mau ke rumah sakit, makanya aku yang akan menggantikanmu menjadi wakil ketua. Maaf, Sena-_kun_..." jelasnya.

"E-eh? K-kenapa minta maaf?" tanyaku bingung.

"Soalnya...aku merebut posisimu," jawab Suzuna. Aku tertawa garing.

"Ha ha ha, Suzuna-_chan_. Ini 'kan hanya sementara saja!" ujarku menenangkan. Lalu bel masuk berbunyi. Aku dan kawan kawan yang tadinya berkeliaran kesana kemari menjadi duduk tenang dibangku masing masing.

_**.**_

_**[Skip waktu pelajaran, 14.30]**_

_**.**_

_**Tingg…tong..**_

Ah, bel yang sudah kutunggu! Bel pulang sekolah.

Kau tahu? Dengan iringan bel ini, para murid yang tadinya pucat karena saking bosannya dengan coretan pak guru yang rumit di papan tulis menjadi senang dengan ria. Yah, mungkin ini sama dengan sekolahmu.

Aku memasukkan buku pelajaran dan alat tulisku yang tadi kupakai saat pelajaran. Aku merapikan buku itu dengan urutan yang paling kecil dan besar.

Sekeliling kelas sepi. Pak guru dan para siswa dengan cepatnya meninggalkan kelas tercinta, kelas 1-1. Sekarang, aku hanya berempat dengan Monta, Riku, Suzuna dan aku. Kulihat Monta yang lagi lagi memakan benda lonjong bewarna kuning masam, pisang.

"Hoi, Sena. Mau bareng, nggak?" ajak Monta.

"A-ano, maaf Monta-kun. Aku habis ini mau ke rumah sakit. Aku mau mengecek kesehatanku. Maaf..." aku merapatkan kedua tanganku yang didekatkan di wajahku. Monta kecewa.

"Yah. Sudahlah, bye!" Monta melambai lambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaianya.

Baiklah, sekarang tinggal aku, Riku dan Suzuna saja yang ada di kelas ini. 1 pemain telah pergi dari kelas. Tiba tiba, Riku menaruh tasnya di belakang punggungnya yang tegap. Dia melirik ke arahku dan Suzuna.

"Suzuna, kutunggu di ruang OSIS," bisiknya pelan, "Ah, bye, Sena!" sambungnya. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Monta. Aku juga membalasnya dengan hal yang sama.

_**Blam**_

Suara pintu tertutup mengiringi kepergian Riku menuju ke ruang OSIS yang tak jauh dengan kelas 1-1. Sekarang, aku dan Suzuna tertinggal di kelas berduaan.

_**Dheg**_

Eh? Kenapa hatiku ini?

_**Dheg**_

Tch, apa hatiku berdebar debar?

_**Dheg**_

Apa ini yang dinamakan 'Jatuh cinta'?

Ah, mungkin aku harus memberi tahu kepada kalian. Aku, Riku dan Suzuna adalah teman SD. Dan, sejak SD, diam diam aku menyukai Suzuna. Ini karena...dia selalu mendukungku. Aku menyukainya. Mata birunya. Rambut birunya. Indah sekali memandang warna biru. Setiap kutatapi langit, hatiku selalu berdebar debar.

Keheningan tercipta begitu cepat. Kulirik Suzuna, dia masih tertunduk diam. Dan akhirnya, pihak dari Suzuna memulai pembicaraan.

"Se-Sena-_kun_?" ucap Suzuna lirih.

"A-ada apa, Suzuna-_chan_?" tanyaku lirih. Mengikuti nada Suzuna.

"A-anu...kau mau mendengarkan curahan hatiku?" tanya Suzuna balik. Aku sedikit kaget.

"Err..boleh saja." jawabku. Suzuna perlahan lahan mendekatiku.

"Janji, kau tidak akan pernah membocorkan ini ke siapa siapa, ya." bisik Suzuna. Suzuna menunujukkan jari telunjuknya.

"I-iya, rahasia." bisikku balik sembari melingkari jari telunjukku ke jari telunjuk Suzuna.

"Begini...aku sudah lama menyukai seseorang laki laki. Laki laki yang kumadsud itu...Rikkun,"

_**Jder!**_

Petir terasa menyambar di hatiku mendengar ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan dari bibir kecil Suzuna. Bahwa dia...menyukai sahabat terbaikku, Riku Kaitani.

Hatiku bagai tersayat lambu. Rasanya, aku pengin menangis. Tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Aku hanya mengeram kuat. Sampai baju yang kueram menjadi kusut.

Hei? Apakah ini yang dimadsud rasa _iri hati_?

Sena, Suzuna itu orang yang kau sukai. Kau berharap Suzuna bahagia, 'kan? Dan arti kata menyangangi bukan artinya kita memiliki orang yang kusayangi, 'kan?

Dan juga, Riku itu adalah sahabatmu! Dia sudah melindungiku. Aku juga berharap agar bisa membahagiakannya.

"Sena-_kun_?"

Gawat! Suzuna melihatku! Pasang wajah normalmu, Sena!

"Ya? Suzuna-_chan_, lanjutkan curahan hatimu itu." suruhku sembari memaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum. Suzuna melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Baiklah. Aku menyukainya sejak aku masuk SD. Dia begitu keren. Dia juga baik hati dan sopan. Eng...Sena_-kun_, kalau kau tak keberatan, maukah kau menjomblokanku dengan Rikkun?"

_**Jder!**_

Untuk kedua kalinya, petir menyambar di hatiku. Saat aku mendengar kata _'Jomblokan aku dengan Rikkun'_, hatiku benar benar teriris. Pedih, tapi tetap kutahan. Aku berusaha tegar.

Lagipula, Riku dan aku bagai bumi dan langit. Dia ketua OSIS. Sedangkan aku hanya menjadi wakil ketua OSIS yang tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku sering bolos untuk pemeriksaan. Tapi, Riku juga sudah pasrah dengan penyakitku itu. Aku juga tidak pintar, sedangkan Riku sangat jenius.

Dan masih banyak lagi perbedaan antaraku dan Riku yang sangat mencolok.

Ehm—

Senyum, Sena. Kau pasti bisa, kalau dihadapan orang yang kusayangi.

"Tentu saja! Untuk sahabatku, aku akan mempersatukan kalian bedua!" ujarku dengan semangat yang dipaksakan. Sepintas senyuman kulihat di bibir Suzuna.

"Benarkah?" Suzuna meyakinkan.

"Iya, Suzu—,"

Kata kataku terpotong. Suzuna memelukku. Rona merah di wajahku datang tiba tiba.

"Yaaa~, _arigatou_, Sena-_kun_!" teriak Suzuna senang. Aku juga tersenyum, "Dah, Sena-_kun_! Aku mau rapat OSIS dulu, bye!" Suzuna melambai lambaikan tangannya. Aku tersenyum dengan hati sakit. Lalu aku keluar.

Aku menyalakan Handphoneku yang tadinya aku _nonaktifkan_. Aku membaca tulisan yang terdapat di Handphoneku.

'_Call: Shuma Kobayakawa_'

Kutekan tombol hijau yang berada di sebelah kiri. Terdengar samar samar suara orang yang kukenal.

'_Halo? Sena, maaf. Sepertinya ayah akan terlambat menjemputmu. Jadi, kau tunggu saja di sekolah, ya. Ayah mohon maaf sebenar benarnya.'_ ucap ayah panik. Lalu ayah menutup telponnya.

Hm?

Merepotkan. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku harus menunggu berjam-jam di sekolah. Belakangan ini, ayahku sering mendapatkan klien lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Kenapa aku tahu? Yeah, aku mendengar suara samar samar sebelum ayah memutuskan teleponnya. Seorang suara pemuda berkata,

'_Mochiron onsha ga saiyuusen de kochirani osewa ni naritai to omoimasu!'_

Itulah resiko menjadi pengusaha terkenal. Selalu diberi ajakan untuk bekerja sama.

Hah...

Tak ada kerjaan. Monta dan teman temanku sudah pulang. Kuputuskan saja untuk menunggu Suzuna dan Riku pulang. Aku menuju ke ruang OSIS. Aku duduk di lantai. Kadang aku mendengar suara samar samar dari sang ketua OSIS, Riku.

Aku mengintipnya dari celah kecil. Terlihat Riku sedang memberi penjelasan dengan penuh kebijakan.

Tak lupa, aku juga melihat Suzuna yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Tch, kenapa mataku jadi panas begini?

"Baiklah, rapat OSIS kita akhiri dulu sampai disini. Bubar."

Suara itu, suara Riku. Riku menyudahi pekerjaannya. Dengan senang hati, para anggota keluar. Sementara aku sedang bersembunyi di tempat lain yang tak jauh dari ruang OSIS. Setelah semua anggota OSIS pulang, aku kembali mengintip ruang OSIS itu.

Dan kau tahu apa yang kulihat?

_My lovely girl and my best friend forever._

Ukh, hatiku sakit. Seperti tertusuk tombak api.

Kulihat Suzuna. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Suasana itu juga dirasakan dari pihak Riku. Dia dan Suzuna _blushing_ di tengah kesunyian.

Aku melihat kedua insan itu. Diam tanpa kata.

...

"Suzuna,"

_**Dheg**_

Hatiku berdebar lagi. Tapi ini beda dengan debaran tadi. Riku, Riku Kaitani memulai pembicaraannya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendongkakkan wajahnya.

"_N-nani wa? Ogenki desu?_" ucap Suzuna. Rona merah dipipinya belum hilang.

"Suzuna-_chan_. Bolehkah aku berkata padamu?" tanya Riku.

"Bertanya apa?" tanya Suzuna balik. Firasatku aneh.

"_Watashi no dansu wo shimasenka?_"tanya Riku lagi. Suzuna dan aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Madsudmu?" ucap Suzuna makin kebingungan.

"_Watashi no nakani kanzou desu?_"

Mataku terbelalak lebar.

Ini salah satu alasan betapa hebatnya Riku.

Dia sangat pintar, pintar untuk membuat wanita memukaunya dengan kalimat 'puitis'nya.

"Rikkun? A-apa ini artinya—"

"_Aishiteru yo_, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

_** Ctar!**_

Perih. Kesal. Entah kenapa, aku ingin mencegatnya berbicara 'itu' kepada Suzuna.

"_Aishiteru yo, _Rikkun. Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

Itulah jawaban Suzuna. Hatiku makin panas. Yeah, sekarang lebih panas lagi. Setelah aku melihat mereka berdua...

_Berciuman._

_**Brak!**_

Aku mendobrak pintu ruang OSIS. Sayang, mereka berdua tidak kaget. Mereka masih menikmati hangatnya _berciuman_ dengan seseorang yang amat disayangi.

Itu membuatku sedih. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Takdir tidak bisa berkata lain. Aku mungkin bukan jodoh Suzuna. Jadi, biarkan saja. Toh, Riku lebih kuat dariku.

_**Tes**_

Air mata? Inikah air mataku? Inikah air mataku karena telah melihat pemandangan pedas dihadapanku tadi?

Hangat. Air mataku ternyata hangat. Mataku memerah. Syaraf mataku juga mulai menghiasi mataku.

_**Dress!**_

Kali ini bukan air mataku. Yang ini bersuhu dingin. Ini air hujan. Air hujan ini membasahi tubuh mungilku ini. Bajuku basah kuyup. Niatku untuk berteduh kutunda. Aku ingin membasahi tubuhku dan membasahi cintaku. Memusnahkan cintaku yang berakhir sia sia..

_**Tin!**_

Ayahku telah datang dengan iringan klakson tua. Dengan secepatnya, aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Langkahku menjadi gontai. Ayahku serentak kaget melihat keadaanku.

"Sena? Kenapa kamu basah kuyup? Bukannya kau bisa berteduh?" tanya ayahku khawatir.

"Maaf, tadi aku bengong." jawabku singkat.

"E-eh? Sena, kau menangis?" tanya ayahku lagi. Aku dengan cepatnya mengelap air mataku yang tadi berceceran.

"Bu-bukan, yah! Ini cuma air hujan saja!" jawabku panik. Ayah menghela nafas dan segera pergi ke Rumah sakit.

_**.**_

_**[Deimon Hospital, 17.45]**_

_**.**_

"Uhuk...uhuk.."

Sekarang aku terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Pakaianku yang basah karena kehujanan telah bertukar dengan kaos putih.

"Nak Kobayakawa, kondisi anda menurun. Ada masalah apa?" tanya seorang suster yang sedikit dekat denganku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Masa, sih? Palingan cuma gara gara aku tidak berteduh." jawabku.

"Kalau ada apa apa, kau bisa mengabariku, ya." ujar suster. Suster itu pergi dari kehadapanku.

_**Kriek..**_

"Sena-kun?"

_Oh my good._

Dia...Riku dan Suzuna datang menjengukku. Padahal, sekarang aku tidak ingin diganggu apalagi oleh mereka berdua.

Dengan terpaksa, aku menjawab sapaannya tadi.

"Suzuna-_chan_, Riku-_kun_, hai!" sapaku hangat dengan senyuman. Tak seperti hatiku.

"Sena-kun! Katanya kondisimu menurun? Kenapa?" tanya Suzuna khawatir.

"Ah, itu karena tadi aku kehujanan saja, kok!" jawabku dengan senyum kecut, "Selamat, ya!" sambungku.

"E-eh? Selamat apa?" tanya Suzuna. Pipinya dihiasi rona merah tomat.

"Hei, hei! Bukannya kau dan Riku pacaran?" godaku. Aku memaksakan kata kata ini meluncur dari bibirku yang pucat. Memang sakit, tapi biarlah. Waktu tak bisa diputar.

Keudua remaja blushing di depanku. Aku tersenyum garing.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya Riku.

"Err...waktu ayahku belum menjemputku. Dan, ketika aku keluyuran, aku mendengar Riku bilang, _' Aishiteru yo.'_. Terus...begitu deh!" jelasku. Mereka berdua lagi lagi blushing.

"Oh.." Riku hanya ber'Oh' ria.

"Sena! Pengintip, ih!" bentak Suzuna malu. Aku tersenyum lagi.

Senangnya, aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang tersipu malu, Suzuna…

_**.**_

_Apapun kulakukan padamu…_

_Walaupun itu berat…_

_Bibirmu menyugging ke atas, sungguh bahagianya diriku._

_Melihat senyuman itu, sudah seperti 1000 ton energi untuk..._

_Menyudahi perasaanku padamu.  
_

_**.**_

_**[Imperial Capital School, Deimon Gakuen]**_

Sudah 7 hari Riku dan Suzuna berpacaran.

Sekarang, aku sudah berada di Deimon Gakuen. Tiba tiba, kulihat Riku dan Suzuna yang sedang bergandengan tangan.

"_Ohayou_, Sena-kun." sapa Suzuna. Aku menyapa balik.

"_Ohayou_, Suzuna-chan!" sapaku riang.

"Ah, Sena, sampai jumpa di kelas, ya!" ucap Riku, "Ayo, Suzuna." sambung Riku.

"I-iya." jawab Suzuna. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

Yeah, sudah seminggu ini Suzuna tak bersemangat seperti biasa. Wajahnya selalu pucat pasi. Tak seperti biasanya, dia selalu berteriak riang dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

Dan itu terjadi setelah Suzuna jadian dengan Riku.

Aku sedikit bingung. Yah, tapi aku tak boleh berprasangka buruk.

Baiklah, daripada bingung sendiri. Lebih baik, aku masuk ke kelas.

_**[1-1 class, 16.45]**_

_**.**_

_**[Skip saat pelajaran, bel pulang sekolah]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nah, besok senin, kalian harus mengerjakan soal yang bapak berikan. Waktunya pulang," ucap pak guru. Para murid kegirangan. Seperti biasa, mereka semua telah pergi meninggalkan kelas. Aku mendekati Riku.

"Riku..." ucapku. Riku menoleh.

"Ada apa, Sena?" tanya Riku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke rumahmu besok. Boleh, 'kan?" tanyaku balik. Riku mengangguk.

"Jam 11 kutunggu, ya. Bye." Riku pamit. Aku tinggal berdua dengan Suzuna. Kulirik Suzuna. Tiba tiba…

"Argh!" pekik Suzuna. Tangannya tergores paku yang masih menancap di mejanya. Aku segera mengambil plester luka dari tasku.

"Suzuna, biar kuobati!" ucapku. Dia mengangguk. Aku memegang jarinya. Jarinya penuh dengan darah segar. Aku menempelkan plester lukaku. Tiba tiba, aku melihat luka memar.

"Memar?" pintaku lirih. Suzuna kaget. Dia menarik kembali tangannya dan menutupi memarnya.

"Bu-bukan! I-ini bukan memar..." ucapnya lirih. Mata biru lautnya menitikkan air mata.

"Suzu—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

"Eh?" aku serentak kaget. Baru kali ini, Suzuna marah besar kepadaku. Air matanya berceceran dimana mana.

"Akh...hiks...Se-Sena bodoh," Suzuna menangis lagi.

"Apa madsudmu, Suzuna? Apa ini ulah Riku?" tanyaku. Suzuna menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku nggak bisa bilang..," ucapnya sedih.

"Suzuna, ta—"

"DIAM!"

_**BRAK!**_

Suzuna menutup pintu sekeras kerasnya. Padahal aku belum menyelesaikan kata kataku.

Riku... apa madsudmu? Apa kau menyiksanya?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Kaitani house]**_

_**Ting..**_

Aku menekan tombol bel milik keluarga Kaitani. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari Riku. Walaupun sekarang sedang hujan deras, tak apalah. Ini demi Suzuna.

Tiba tiba, seorang pria berambut perak dan mata emeraldnya datang. Pria yang benar benar kutunggu, Riku Kaitani.

"Sena? Sedang apa? Bukannya kau datang besok?" tanya Riku.

"Tidak. Aku benar benar ingin berbicara denanmu sekarang." ucapku tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke dalam dulu, Sena. Sihlakan masuk." ujarnya seraya membukakan pintu kepadaku. Aku masuk ke dalam. Lalu menuju ke dalam kamar Riku.

_**.**_

_**[Riku's Room]**_

Aku telah sampai dikamar Riku. Kamarnya sangat besar. Aku memandangi pemandangan disana.

"Sena, pakailah handuk ini. Aku akan membuatkan teh." ujar Riku seraya melempar handuk hijau toscanya ke hadapanku. Aku menangkapnya. Riku keluar. Tiba tiba, aku melihat sebuah foto yang dihiasi pigura.

Tunggu. Ini Riku dan Suzuna, 'kan? Tapi, mengapa wajah Suzuna terlihat pucat? Apa ini dipaksa Riku?

Kakiku agak gatal. Lalu aku menunduk dan melihat kakiku. Dan lagi lagi, aku melihat foto.

Hah?

Foto ini...

Foto Suzuna?

Kenapa foto Suzuna ada goresan di leher Suzuna?

_**Kriek**_

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Sena, kau sedang memegang apa?" tanya Riku. Aku menggeram kesal. Aku meraih kerah baju Riku.

"Riku! Apa madsud dari foto ini?" tanyaku setengah marah. Aku menunjukkan foto Suzuna yang ada goresan di leher Suzuna.

"Aduh, Sena. Tak perlu kasar. Itu 'kan hanya foto biasa? Dan goresan itu hanya tergores paku, kok."

"Aku tidak main main jika masalah ini menyangkut Suzuna!"

"...jadi, kau menyukai Suzuna? Leluconmu lucu, Sena."

Aku makin mengeramkan tanganku yang kesal. Aku kesal kepada Riku. Dia anggap semua permasalahanku dan dia hanya lelucon.

"Ya. Aku menyukai Suzuna. Dan aku nggak ingin jika Suzuna jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah." ucapku tegas.

"Fuh, jawaban yang tegas, Sena. Aku juga menyukai Suzuna dan aku akan menjaga Suzuna, Sena. Kau tak mempercayaiku?" tanya Riku.

_**Brak!**_

"Pokoknya, aku nggak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika Suzuna terluka sedikitpun!" sentakku. Aku mendorong Riku sehingga Riku terjatuh. Lalu aku pergi. Berlari dari rumah Riku.

"Tak pernah memaafkanku? Padahal aku sendiri juga tak akan memaafkanmu.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Deimon hospital, Sena's Room]**_

"Uhuk..uhukk..kh..," belakangan ini, aku sering batuk. Kondisiku juga makin menurun. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku kehujanan. Badanku panas. Akhir akhir ini, Suzuna jarang menjengukku.

_**Drrtt…drrtt..**_

Handphoneku bergetar. Aku menatapi layar teleponku.

'_You've 1 got e-mail'_

Aku membuka e-mail itu.

'_From: Riku Kaitani'_

'_Sena, aku minta maaf sebesar besarnya karena kejadian tadi. Sebagai tanda maafku, maukah kau makan malam bersama denganku di Gladial Room? Tentu saja, kuajak Suzuna. Kalau kau mau, kutunggu besok jam 7 malam, ya.'_

Aku berpikir sejenak. Mungkin Riku benar benar ingin meminta maaf kepadaku. Baiklah, e-mail itu kujawab, 'ya'. Semoga Riku tak berpikir apa apa kecuali dia benar benar ingin...

_Minta maaf…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Keesokan harinya-**_

_**[Gladial Room, 19.00]**_

Karpet merah menghiasi jalanku. Aku memakai baju yang—ehm—_gentlemen_. Lengan panjang. Dasi kupu kupu yang melekat di kerah bajuku. Dengan sedikit hiasan mawar merah di saku, aku siap untuk makan malam bersama Suzuna dan Riku.

Seorang butler membukakan pintu untukku. Aku melihat 1 meja yang amat mencolok. Dihiasi dengan permata yang mengkilap. Aku menemui Suzuna. Dia cantik sekali. Dengan baju _long_ _dress_ bewarna biru dan mawar merah yang dibaluti pita merah muda. Dan beberapa renda yang terdapan di roknya. Sepatu _high hells_nya juga bagai sepatu kaca Cinderella.

Cinderella, yeah. Suzuna seperti Cinderella yang cantik. Bahkan, kecantikan Cinderella telah dikalahkan oleh kecantikan Suzuna Taki.

Gadis itu menengok ke arahku.

"Sena-_kun_?" ucapnya. Wajahnya memerah setelah melihat diriku yang berdandan habis habisan.

"Ka-kamu manis, Suzuna-_chan_." pujiku sembari duduk di sebelah kiri Suzuna. Suzuna tersipu malu.

"K-kau juga, Sena-_kun_. Kau terlihat tak biasa dari sebelumnya." puji Suzuna balik. Aku juga tersipu malu. Tiba tiba, Riku datang dengan seorang butler yang rambutnya dikucir 1 ekor kuda.

"Sudah datang, ya? Baiklah, pelayan. Kami minta makanan Italy yang mewah, ya." kata Riku. Sang _butler_ itu mengangguk. Dengan cepatnya, dia sudah mengambil beberapa makan Italy dan campuran makanan lain. Makanan itu diletakkan di meja.

"_Ladies and Gentlement_, silakan menikmati." ucap _butler_ itu. Aku terkagum melihat beberapa makanan enak di hadapanku.

"Ayo kita makan, Sena, Suzuna." ajak Riku. Dia tersenyum simpul. Aku dan Suzuna segera memakan makanan itu dengan lahap dan sopan tentunya.

**.**

**.**

_**[25 minute laters]**_

"Kenyang!" ucapku sambil memegangi perutku. Suzuna tertawa.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau memakan makanan pencuci mulut? Bagaimana jika pai apel?" tawar Riku. Kami berdua mengangguk. Pai apel yang Riku pesan dengan cepatnya datang.

"Silakan dimakan, Suzuna, Sena." ujar Riku. Riku tak memakan pai apelnya. Suzuna melahapnya duluan. Aku juga memakannya setelah Suzuna melahap 1 gigitan dari pai apel itu. Tiba tiba, Suzuna pucat.

_**Prang!  
**_"Ukh! Ah..arg..hh...sa-sakit..." desah Suzuna kesakitan. Dia memegangi perutnya.

"Su-Suzuna?" ucapku histeris. Lalu aku melirik Riku yang sedang menyeringai lebar.

"Riku! Apa madsudmu? Kau mau mencelakai Suzuna?" tanyaku histeris. Riku tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Ya," jawab Riku singkat. Suzuna terenggah enggah.

"Karena apa, Riku? Kau sahabat ba—"

"DIAM!"

Riku berteriak kencang.

"Aku mencampurkan racun ke dalam makanan orang yang kau sukai. Ini kulakukan agar kau dapat merasakan hal yang sama denganku,"

"Ri-Riku?"

"Hal yang sama. Betapa pedihnya jika orang yang kita cintai direbut oleh seseorang. Dan orang yang kita cintai itu mati di tangan seseorang yang telah merebut orang yang kita sayangi. Kau ingat, 'kan? Sejak kau terkenal berkat aku, kau selalu didampingi cewek cewek yang dulunya mendekatiku. Apalagi, Wakana."

_**Dheg**_

Wakana?

Aku ingat...

_-Flashback-_

Saat aku kelas 6 SD, aku menemui sepucuk surat cinta di locker sepatuku. Sewaktu kulihat, ternyata itu dari Wakana Koharu. Dia juga salah satu orang yang kucintai di SD. Makanya, cintanya kuterima.

Disaat itu juga, Riku jadi jarang berbicara denganku. Aku juga bingung dengan sikapnya yang dingin itu.

Sewaktu aku berjalan di jalan raya bersama Wakana, aku yang agak ceroboh itu hampir tertabrak mobil. Dan jika bukan karena Wakana, mungkin aku sudah ada di alam lain. Dengan kata lain, Wakana menolongku. Wakana mempertaruhkan nyawa demi aku. Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kepala mataku sendiri. Darah segar bercucuran di mana mana. Wakana dinyatakan meninggal dunia.

_-End of Flashback-_

"Kau sudah ingat, Sena? Betapa pedihnya saat nyawa Wakana tak tertolong. Setiap malam aku hanya memandangi bulan dan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menimpalkan balasan yang sama kepadamu. Dan sejak saat itu, aku membencimu, Sena."

_**Ctar!**_

Petir menyambar begitu kerasnya. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Ternyata aku telah dikhianati oleh sahabatku sendiri, orang yang selalu melindungiku. Pedih, aku tahu itu, Riku. Aku memang bersalah.

"Dan, aku juga akan melakukan itu kepada Suzuna. Suzuna akan mati secepatnya. Khu khu khu, dengan begitu, orang yang kita cintai akan masuk ke surga. Kita impas, 'kan? HA HA HA HA HA!"

_**Ctar!**_

Untuk kedua kalinya, petir menyambar kembali. Tapi, kali ini lebih keras. Riku dengan erangan tawanya pergi. Sementara aku dan Suzuna berdiam diri. Aku menelepon ambulance secepatnya.

"Suzuna...bertahanlah."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[Deimon Hospital, Suzuna's Room]**_

Aku telah sampai di Rumah sakit Deimon. Dimana aku dirawat disana jika Leukimiaku parah. Sekarang, Suzuna sedang dirawat di kamar 921, kamarnya bersebelahan dari kamar dimana aku dirawat. Suzuna dimasukkan ke kamar 921. Lalu dia diperiksa oleh dokter. Sedangkan aku berada di luar kamar untuk menunggu hasil dari dokter.

"Riku...aku tak percaya," tetesan air mataku berhasil turun dan membasahi pahaku. Tiba tiba, tenggorokanku gatal.

"Uhuk..uhuk...ah?" mataku terbelalak lebar. Nafasku terenggah enggah. Aku batuk darah. A-apakah ini artinya hidupku sudah...pendek?

_**Brak!**_

Dokter membuka pintu kamar Suzuna. Aku segera mengelap darahku.

"Dokter! Ba-bagaimana keadaan Suzuna?" tanyaku panik.

"Dia sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Tapi, saya akan berusaha menolongnya semampu saya. Sekarang, anda boleh menjenguknya. Walaupun itu cuma 15 menit." ujar dokter. Secepatnya, aku masuk ke kamar Suzuna.

Aku menemukan Suzuna sedang terbaring. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Aku khawatir kepadanya. Aku mendekatinya dan memegang tangannya.

"Suzuna?" bisikku lirih. Suzuna tak merespon. Air mataku menetes lagi. Aku menggenggam erat tangan Suzuna.

"Suzuna...aku akan membalaskan dendamku kepada Riku..." bisikku lagi. Suzuna tetap saja tak merespon. Lalu dokter datang.

"Nak Kobayakawa, Taki akan saya periksa. Anda boleh menunggu di luar. Maaf, Nak Kobayakawa." ujar dokter. Lalu aku keluar. Aku duduk di kursi panjang itu sendirian. Rumah sakit yang sepi.

Tiba tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"_Hei, kau tahu? Katanya, ada anak yang menghilang, lho!"_

"_Betul! Rumornya dibawa gadis neraka!"_

"_Gadis neraka? Lewat Hell Comunication, ya?"_

"_Iya! Situs untuk balas dendam. Kita hanya perlu membuka situs itu jam 12.00. Lalu, ketik nama orang yang kita benci. Dan gadis neraka akan mengirimnya ke neraka!"_

'Gadis neraka?'

Kulirik jam dinding.

Pk.12.00

Aku menelan ludah. Aku mengambil Handphoneku dan membuka situs Hell Comunicatio. Lalu menuliskan nama 'Riku Kaitani'.

_**Klik**_

Aku meng-klik enter. Tiba tiba, kelopak sakura berdatangan. Aku melihat gadis neraka dengan rambut hitam panjang. Dia memakai baju seragam sekolah _sailor_. Dia membawa sebuah boneka jerami.

"Apa kau memanggilku?" tanya gadis neraka. Aku mengangguk.

"Perjanjian ini akan terjalin jika kau menarik benang ini. Dan orang yang kau benci akan segera dikirim ke neraka. Hanya saja, siapa yang menabur, dia yang akan menuai. Begitu perjanjian dibuat, maka setelah kau mati, jiwamu pun akan masuk neraka. Kamu tetap ingin melampiaskan dendammu?" ucap gadis neraka seraya menyodorkanku boneka jerami.

"Apa kau benar benar ingin melakukan ini? Waktumu tak lama lagi, 'kan?"

Aku menengok ke arah suara itu.

Kulihat anak kecil yang duduk disebelahku memakai kimono anak anak.

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Ya. Aku tahu. Dan aku akan melakukannya. Karena...dia sudah melindungiku dan mendukungku,"

_**Sret**_

'_Dendammu akan terlampiaskan.'_

**.**

Riku sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Dia tampak puas karena menghianati Sena dan Suzuna. Tak sabar menunggu hasil bahwa Sena dan Suzuna telah tiada di dunia ini. Di pertengahan jalan, dia menemukan Sena. Sena menundukkan kepalanya. Sampai mata _hazel_nya tak terlihat.

"Dia...meninggal." ucap Sena lirih. Riku tertawa puas.

"Khu khu khu, dengan begini, kita impas, 'kan?" kata Riku puas. Sena mengangguk.

"Ya. Suzuna dan Wakana masuk surga. Sedangkan kau akan masuk **neraka**." pinta Sena. Riku kaget.

"Hah? Mana mungkin! Nyawaku masih panjang Sena! Hanya nyawamu saja yang pendek!" jawab Riku.

"Tidak. Kau akan masuk **neraka**." Sena menaikkan wajahnya. Wajahnya penuh dengan darah. Wajahnya yang tampan berubah. Raut mukanya tak beraturan. Riku kaget.

"Sena benar. Kau akan masuk **neraka**!"

Suzuna datang. Dia memakai gaun yang tadi dia pakai. Tak lupa dengan hiasan darah darah yang berceceran.

"A-apa apaan ini? Bukannya kau sudah meninggal?" tanya Riku. Tiba tiba, datanglah perempuan lagi. Perempuan yang tak lain adalah pujaan hati Riku yang tlah tiada. Wakana.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke neraka, Riku." ucap Wakana. Wajahnya kini menjadi tengkorak keras. Wakana lalu memengang tangan Riku. Suzuna juga memegang tangan Riku dengan keras.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" tanya Riku berusaha berontak.

"Kita hanya membantu Sena, Riku." jawab Suzuna. Lalu, Sena datang dengan sebuah obor dengan api yang menyala.

"Hatiku sakit saat kau mencium Suzuna. Hatiku tertusuk saat melihat foto Suzuna yang kau gores. Hatiku panas saat kau mencampakkanku dengan Suzuna. Makanya, aku ingin kau merasakan panasnya hatiku saat kau mencampakkanku dan Suzuna." ucap Sena. Dia menyodorkan api panas itu tepat di hati Riku.

"Sena! Tu—"

Gadis neraka datang. Dia datang berbarengan dengan teman temannya.

"Gadis neraka?"

Riku semakin kaget melihat kemunculan gadis neraka. Gadis neraka itu tak merespon sedikitpun. Dia tetap memandangi Riku yang sedang disiksa oleh Sena.

"Hei, gadis neraka! Kenapa kau tidak memberikanku boneka jeramimu? Dan kau memberikannya kepada Sena! Hei, apakah kau berpihak pada Sena?" beberapa pertanyaan dilemparkan pada gadis neraka. Tiba tiba, Ichimokuren datang.

"Karena kau sosok yang salah." ucap Ichimokuren. Riku makin kaget.

"Hei, sosok kebingungan dalam kegelapan dan menyedihkan. Kamu sudah melukai dan memandang rendah manusia. Jiwamu terkena karma dan tenggelam dalam dosa. Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja?"

"ARGGGGGGHHHHH!"

Dan akhirnya, Riku dihanyutkan ke neraka.

**.**

"Uhuk! Kh, darah." desahku sembari melihat darah yang tadi keluar dari mulutku. Tiba tiba dokter kembali datang.

"Nak Kobayakawa! Taki sudah sadar!" ucap dokter. Aku tak percaya. Lalu aku segera membesuk Suzuna.

_**Brak!**_

"Su-Suzuna? K-kau sadar?" tanyaku lirih. Melihatnya sudah bangun. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi, tapi dia sudah sadar. Aku segera memeluknya erat.

"Sena...maafkan aku karena aku tak bercerita. Bahwa Riku sering menganiyayaku. Dan ketika aku ingin putus, dia mengancamku dengan boneka jerami. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Ja-jadi..,"

"Taka apa-apa, Suzuna. Aku sudah membalaskan dendamku. Aku menyukaimu, Suzuna..." bisikku pelan. Tetesan air mata jatuh.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Sena..."

Kami berdua berciuman. Hangat. Sayang, aku Cuma bisa merasakannya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, nafasku terhenti.

Suzuna membelakkan matanya. Dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dia dapat merasakan...tanganku yang kaku. Wajahku sudah dingin. Walaupun aku baru beberapa menit dipanggil oleh-Nya. Nafasku juga sudah tidak terasa. Air mata Suzuna mengalir. Dan jatuh tepat di ranjang rumah sakit.

'Se-Sena? K-kau bercanda, 'kan?" tanya Suzuna. Dia menggoyang goyangkan tubuhku yang kaku, "Se-Sena! Jawab, Sena. Sena! SENAAA!"

Malam itu, Suzuna menangis histeris. Aku telah meninggalkannya. Aku sudah cukup untuk membahagiakannya. Aku juga bersyukur dapat memeluknya sekaligus menciumnya.

Untuk terakhir kalinya.

_Sejak saat itu, aku dikubur di makam dekat makam Wakana._

_Aku harus menuai janjiku. Aku masuk neraka. Sama dengan Riku._

_Dan, 2 minggu kemudian, Suzuna meninggal dunia karena sisa sisa racun yang masih tertinggal di dalam tubuhnya._

_Dengan ini, berakhirlah sudah cinta segitiga kita yang sangat panas._

_Aku dan Riku masuk neraka._

_Suzuna dan Wakana masuk surga._

_Tapi, aku tak menyesali perbuatanku._

_Karena, aku percaya bahwa ini adalah..._

_Takdir._

-The End-

Sebelum itu, bolehkah saia meminta ripyu?


End file.
